


Lie Back and Touch Yourself

by orphan_account



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “So what can I do to help you calm down?”





	Lie Back and Touch Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Request:  
"can you do the lay back and touch yourself one for carol/wanda?"
> 
> You know what? It would be my absolute pleasure.

“Why are you home so early?” Wanda asked in a hushed voice, thick with sleep. Quirking a smile, Carol crawled into bed next to her while divesting herself of her outer layers. 

“I missed you too much to stay away.” She teased.

Wanda huffed a laugh before turning to face her, over-sized shirt bunching up in the process. “I miss you too when I’m out on missions. But I hardly think that’s a reason to cut them short, yes?” 

Carol quirked her lips and looked at the ceiling. “There may have been other contributing factors. But obviously, you were the most important one.” She gave Wanda a wink before leaning back to look over her. That was when Wanda noticed how fast Carol’s breaths were coming, the way her chest rose and fell with each one; the way her pupils were dilated from adrenaline. Clearly, she was still hyped from the mission. A sneaky idea began to form in Wanda’s mind.

Sitting up to face her, hands crinkling the fabric of the soft comforter, she leaned forward so that her face was nearly brushing against Carol’s own.

“You’re a little excited right now, hm? Not getting to sleep any time soon, I’d guess.”

_Fuck, that accent drove her wild. _Carol’s breathing began to deepen, a tell-tale sign that she knew what was coming, and liked it.

“You can’t blame me for not being able to calm down when you’re in the room, babe.” She said, a playful lilt in her voice that gave Wanda shivers.

Tilting her head, she asked, “So what can I do to help you calm down?”

Carol’s easygoing expression turned into something much more serious, her lips pursing in contemplation.

“I can think of a few things that might help. But for now…” Her voice trailed off as she licked her lips. “Lie back and touch yourself.” Her voice so serious it was about to break as she tried to keep a straight face. 

Wanda, knowing her girlfriend’s quirks, took this as the kind of order she’d love to disobey… but not tonight. It was late, and she wanted more sleep, and more importantly, she wanted Carol to sleep. She knew that if she didn’t, she’d be grumpy as hell tomorrow. Well, they both would be.

Leaning back slowly (_too slowly_, Carol thought), Wanda let her shirt bunch all the way up around her chest before she stopped squirming, letting it drape artfully just below her breasts. Her hand smoothed over her neck, through her hair, and then softly dragged down her body, fingers twitching over her breasts and down her stomach. She played with her nipples, hardening them. Then finally (_finally), _she worked them into her underwear. She left them where they were, secured firmly around her hips just so she could watch Carol’s face as her imagination ran overtime. She loved the sweet look of _want _that echoed over her features at Wanda’s actions. 

As her fingers began to work between her legs, her knuckles dragging against the thin fabric that blocked Carol’s view, her teeth pressed gently against her lower lip while a hard breath came through her nose. She inhaled then, through her mouth, gently and slowly, fingers sliding up and down her labia, ghosting over the top of her clit, feeling herself becoming wet at the feelings radiating off of her girlfriend.

Carol was biting her lip hard, hands fisted and sitting on her lap. She wanted to watch, but she was so badly to _touch_. Her eyes were wide in her usual speculative fashion, taking in every inch of her girlfriend that she could manage. She pulled the blankets down that were obscuring Wanda’s legs, finally letting her hands trail up the soft skin there. 

“Fuck, babe. You know something? You’re the most beautiful woman I know. All the time - but especially when you’re all laid out, touching yourself for me.” 

Wanda chuckled at her comment and moved her hand faster as Carol began to work the panties down her hips. She couldn’t take the teasing anymore - she needed to see everything. And oh, GOD. What a sight. 

She’d never get tired of this, she thought as she moved Wanda’s hand aside and leaned into her.


End file.
